A Second Chance
by topazgirl14
Summary: Bella dreams of romance and loss, but when she meets the now golden eyed stranger her life is only full of more confusion as her fantasies and nightmares relive themselves. The past always repeats itself. Hopefully this time both will live.ExB Full Sum.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own these awesome characters**

**Full Summary:**

**Bella used to live with Renee and Phil in Florida. Phil was a senator for Florida but decided to run for president in the 2008 election. Phil is the favored candidate and they get alot of publicity. During this all Bella keeps having strange dreams. Dreams shouldn't mean anything, but what happens when dreams start picking up where they left off and create a world from a different time. She knows it's crazy, but then somebody at school finds out and threatens to tell the press. She moves in with her dad Charlie to escape in the small town of Forks, Washington. There she meets someone who can't possibly be real because she already met him in her dreams. He's exactly the same with the one difference of eye color. What does it mean? When she finds out she pulled into a whole another world that she didn't believe existed. It soon becomes dangerous when a new vampire comes to town. She has her eyes on Edward and Bella. No one knows why. She knows something about Edward's past. Will Edward's past ever be revealed? **

* * *

A Second Chance

-Prologue-

I was trapped here, in this white room. No doors, no windows—no place that I could possibly escape. This place would surely _make_ me go mad—interesting that a place trying to cure one of a crazy mind was having the opposite effect. Of course I wasn't crazy to start, but…I was in a padded cell after all—forced in here against my will. Claiming I wasn't crazy would not help my case—they would only see that as denial.

_Uggh!_ I screamed internally. _This was never going to end!_

I wish Edward was with me at least; this would be so much more bearable. Of course, if he were with me we could escape together. If only Edward knew where I was. Alice wouldn't be able to tell him because Sue Clearwater's daughter Leah worked here—Leah being a werewolf blocked Alice's visions. I had the feeling that she wasn't the least bit sorry. Poor Alice must feel so useless right now and Edward was probably wondering where I am. That of course included freaking out.

I sighed. Then I realized something else.

I couldn't imagine what Renee and Phil were going through right now. No doubt this would hurt them considering that he was just instated in office. I just felt bad that they would suffer on my behalf—not that they were the only ones—soon they would be constantly flocked around by reporters; as seagulls flock around people with food at the zoo. It was only a matter time. Then they would never stop coming.

Just like _she_ would never stop coming—Victoria. She would never stop coming for me until I was dead—that much I was sure. The only thing was that I didn't know why she wanted me so badly. No one did. Well at least I couldn't find it. This…_memory_ wasn't hidden in some dark, deep corridor of my mind, but rather a soul. A soul from a time in which I can't remember living.

* * *

**A/N: How was that considering that this is my first fan fic? Review and the next chapter will go up. It's already started and is alot longer--alot. ******


	2. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter One

Chance Encounter

I was over 30,000 feet up and I had two things on my mind: Forks and my mom. Forks, my current destination, was where I would be living with my father, Charlie. I was moving in with him because—this is where my mom fits in—my stepdad, Phil was a senator from Florida and is currently running for president. Of course, he had to be the favored candidate, which got us more publicity than I actually wanted. They liked to center around me, giving me the spotlight, because I was a teenager and no doubt they wanted a scandal. But I was not the scandalous type so they lost a few stories there. I also did not enjoy said spotlight so I was moving in with my dad to the small town of Forks, Washington where I was hoping to find some peace. Especially from a certain girl. But of course nothing was guaranteed, so one can only dream.

I got chills down my spine as I thought the word dream. The word had significance, but I wasn't exactly sure why. I never did remember my dreams; I just remembered that I had them. My dreams were so odd, but not because of what happened in them, but because they felt so real. Maybe that was the significance. And sometimes I remembered those dreams. I only had these dreams sometimes, but those few times were enough.

The hostess came on over the intercom, pulling me from my thoughts, telling all passengers that the plane had landed in Port Angeles and what carousel our luggage was at. I exited the plane into the gate carrying my book, Wuthering Heights—I had a soft spot for the classics. They never got old.

As I was leaving the gate I noticed a man on a cell phone, looking directly at me. Something certainly felt off, but I pushed it from my mind.

I continued on and as soon as I was past security I noticed Charlie sitting on a bench waiting for me. I walked over to him and he got up and gave me hug. Quite sheepishly--I might add. Hugs weren't exactly his _thing_.

We continued on to the Baggage Claim area and out of some strange miracle my duffel bag came first. I was silently surprised, but glad at the same time. Charlie proceeded to carry my luggage. One duffel bag because not everything from my wardrobe in Florida would be wearable over here. Luckily Phil gave me some money to go shopping for more appropiate apparel. He really was a nice guy. . .or maybe he was trying to be the guy portrayed in the campaigns--which one I wasn't sure. I guess it was a win win situation for me either way.

We proceeded through the doors into the parking lot. We were immediately met with a flash. Oh no! Peace was officially disturbed! I just wonder how they found--. Thanks alot cell phone man! It hadn't even been 30 minutes since I left the plane. I exhaled loudly.

I just made my way through the reporters making no eye contact. Charlie, unsure of what to do, followed suit. We made our way to his car while the flashes and videocameras followed. Then I realized that we would have to take the cruiser, because Charlie was the police chief. Oh No! I wonder if they will have fun with that? I sighed.

I opened the cruiser's back door and let Charllie throw the bag back there--neither of us wanting to hassle with the trunk. We got in and drove away. Luckily they didn't follow. Myabe it was because Charlie was a cop and could arrest them for stalking or something. Hmmm. . .Charlie being a cop could definitely be used to our advantage. Then again Charlie would have to do all the work. But then again he _chose_ to become a cop. I shook my head sadly. I was thinking too much into this.

I stopped thinking and just looked out the window as we drove _home_. My new home. We were both silent during the entire ride so far. Now it was beggining to get uncomfortable. So I decided to say something. It wasn't very original, but it started up conversation casually and easily.

"So. . .dad. How have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty good, Bells. Except the food isn't that great. Well...how have you been?"

I chuckled at his response. "I could fix the food situation. I've been good. Let's see... Lots of campaigns and press conferences. Did I mention how I have the best privacy. It's insane," I added sarcastically. We both chuckled at my response.

"How do live with that?" he questioned.

"I don't know," I answered, very original. "I guess I'm just getting used to it. But that doesn't mean that I don't find it irritating."

"Yeah... I know what you mean, Bells. That wan't exactly the best experience back there."

"I have a feeling it won't be the end."

I looked out the window and noticed the familiar street.

"Nothing has changed."

"Yup. Everything is still the same... Here we are!" he finished while turning into the driveway.

He cut the engine and we got out. He went to get my bag from the back seat and went inside. I went up to my room. Everything was still the same, except now I had an ancient computer on top of my desk. The windows were still dressed in the same yellow lace curtains and the walls were still coated in powder blue paint. The only difference to this room was the fact that I was goint to be living in it for more than a couple of weeks. I unpacked my stuff and went downstairs to make dinner for Charlie and I.

Even though, I supposedly, gained three hours I felt really tired. So I kept it simple for dinner; spaghetti and red sauce. Charlie seemed to notice my energy level was low and said he would do the dishes for me when I was about to do them myself. So I went upsairs and turned on the computer--my mom would strangle me if I didn't email her after the flight. When the stone age ended I typed up my message.

_Hey Mom,_

_It's Bella. I'm tired so I'm going to keep sweet and short. The plane ride was good, very comfortable. At the airport there were a few incidents, but I bet you'll know about them soon enough on any news channel. I unpacked, made Charlie dinner, and am typing this message to you. When I'm done I'm going to go to bed. Time changes are so exhausting even when you gain hours. _

_Love you Mom,_

_Bella_

After I sent the email I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_I was walking to my next class, History, sluggishly. I was extremely tired because I couldn't fall asleep last night. I sat down in my seat when I noticed the lights were out. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and a second later my teacher Mrs. Brauer turned on the projecter and the glow on the screen lit up like a beacon forcing my eyes shut. She told us we would be watching a movie on the American Revolution. Fun! As soon as the movie started my eyes began to droop and I allowed my head to rest on the desk. Then I decided it would alright if I rested my eyes. I let them slide closed. It was not as if I were going to fall asleep. A second later I was in a very different place than my classroom when I opened my eyes._

_I was on the floor in a factory. A woman with pale skin and flaming red hair approached me, her face contorted inhumanly in what could only be lust. Her eyes were coal black and she approached me and I knew she wasn't safe. I sat up, my instincts yelling at me to run. She seemed to read my body language and spoke in a voice that seemed vastly out of appearance._

_"Don't even try to run. I'll catch you before you can get farther than a step," she said in a high, girly voice._

_She scared me. I was scared to the point that I was frozen. My mind yelling at me to run as she got closer, but my muscles wouldn't move. I was somehow able to use my voice:_

_"Who are you?"_

_She smirked, cleary amused with her little game. "My name is Victoria. And you, my dear, are dinner."_

_Her words didn't make sense to me, but they weren't good--that much I knew. I had feeling that I wasn't going to be leaving the factory._

_"Please! Victoria, please...stop!"_

_My eyes searched frantic around the room looking for anything. They landed on another body not so far away with a set of naturally messy, bronze hair. The sight made my eyes erupt in tears. My body convusling in sobs. My mind overcome with pain of losing the one I loved that there wasn't enough room to be frightened to the point of frozeness. _

_"Don't worry, dear, he's not dead...yet," she said noticing my distraction and laughing coldly. She continued closing in._

_Though her words were meant to be cold they comforted me a little. I knew he wasn't dead. _

_She was right in my face now smiling evilly._

_"I hope you taste as good as you smell." And with that she tilted her head to side as if she were to kiss me. She brought her mouth to my neck. Her teeth sunk into my skin and a fire ran through my veins. The fire reaching throughout my entire body made me scream in pain. _

_"Edward," I whimpered and looked at him for the last time. _

_She was still at my neck when the world turned black._

_I awoke with a start. Next to me I heard a snicker. I shifted my eyes to the right and saw Asheley Hoover smirking at me. _

_"Aww... bad dreams, Bella?" she asked with the fakest concern. _

_"Yeah, I was dreaming about you."_

_The smile dropped from her face. "I wouldn't be so mean, Bella. I'm sure the press would love to know about your...condition."_

_"My condition? What would that be exactly?"_

_"I'm not sure people will want to vote Phil Dwyer for president when his stepdaughter is crazy."_

_"Crazy?" I questioned._

_"Who's Victoria?"_

_I froze. Crap! Had I been sleeptalking again? What had she heard? I blushed from embaressment. She smirked again._

_"Sleeptalking isn't a crime you know."_

_"The press doesn't have to know you were sleeptalking. I could just say that you were talking to yourself during class."_

_"We could just deny it. And besides...it's not as if you have any proof."_

_She pulled something black from her pocket. "O contraire, Bella. I do. Besides...crazy people never admit that they are insane."_

_I swallowed hard. She couldn't be serious--if anyone was insane, she was. Who went around recording people while they slept!?_

_"You're bluffing."_

_"You only wish."_

_I sighed. "What do you want?"_

_"Leave."_

_"Why?"_

_"You know why, Bella. Jack won't even take a second glance at me with you around."_

_"Are kidding me? This is about a guy!?"_

_"No, I'm not kidding you. So unless you want to be the reason your stepdad loses the election, be my guest. And stay. Stick around and just see what happens."_

_"Fine," I said, defeated. "I'll leave."_

_"Good choice. I'll miss you, Bella. Not!"_

_The bell rang and I headed to the nurse's office, instantaneously becoming sick so I could go home and get ready to leave._

* * *

I rolled over. I opened my eyes to look at my clock. It read 5:02. I wasn't about to get up anytime soon. I rolled back over and once again drifted into unconsciousness.

After what felt like seconds I woke up to find the sun shining brightly on my face. I got up and went downstairs to find a note on the counter saying that he went fishing for a few hours and be back by 5:00. He'd be back in about 7 hours considering it was 10:00 now. I guessed I could use the time to look for a car. I needed one over here because I was not taking the cruiser. Transfering in the middle of October was going to be bad enough, let alone showing up for school in a police cruiser.

I didn't know exactly what to do for the day. I first decided to get breakfast, which consisted of a couple of poptarts and a glass of milk. When I was done eating I sat down in front of the tv and turned it on. I started to flip channels and came arcoss MTV. A few girls were sitting around a table eating. They weren't saying anything. They were just chewing. That went on for about 5 minutes and I went on to the next channel. Nothing caught my attention so I turned the tv off. I went upstairs and layed on my bed. I grabbed my book and read for the rest of the day.

At about 4 there was a knock on my door. Charlie's face poked in and told me to come downstairs. I wonder what's up?

After I got down the stairs he went behind me and put his hands over my eyes.

"Uggh, Ch-Dad! You know I hate surprises."

"I have a feeling you'll like this one."

He led me down what I was pretty sure were the front steps and towards the driveway. He removed his hands and in front of us was a burgandy 2006 Ford Taurus. I loved it, but felt bad that he had to spend money on a car for me. I silently wondered how much it cost.

I turned to him. "Thank you, Charlie! I love it."

"And don't worry about paying me back. This was a gift from me, your mother, and Phil. So don't worry."

I gave him a hug and said "thank you" again.

He seemed pleased by my reaction and went back inside. I, on the other hand, went inside my new car. I looked at the mileage and it was less than 30,000. That's pretty good. The seats were a tan material and the dashboard was also tan. The car was great. I loved it and tomorrow I would take a trip to Port Angeles to go shopping for clothes for school on Monday. Thank God it was Saturday.

I went back inside to make dinner. After dinner I went back upstairs and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I gazed happily into the mirror, having finally accepted that this wasn't all a dream. If it really was a dream, it started a little over two years ago when my father, William, a worker in a factory, had a better different method of business that I wouldn't even dream of understanding; it was, however, successful. _

_Success! The word rang silently through my ears. No matter where you are you can always change it for the better. That was, of course, exactly what my father did. He went from worker to owner. And _we_ went from working middle class to being part of "high society." We got invited to the parties and were talked about in the newspaper—we were even gossiped about by other high society members._

_After about only a month I had thought that life couldn't get any better. New house, new clothes, new life but…we were…nouveau riche—new money. That was what most of the gossip had been about but it didn't bother me anymore because that was old news. My life was perfect. I was like Cinderella…the only piece of the story that was missing was prince charming. He came of course but…it was better than any story—the feeling indescribable. That month there was a party celebrating a battle won by the allies. We were all elated, my family more than others because my brother, Charles, was a soldier and was fighting in whose knows where. He was nineteen and could die at any moment—but I had tried not to think about that. _

_We all—high society members—celebrated our victory and hoped our husbands, fathers, brothers, sons, and friends survived. Some might even be close enough to visit for the one night and celebrate with friends and family instead of those dirty trenches I had heard about. I was repulsed by the very thought of anybody—let alone Charles!—in one of those… I couldn't finish the thought._

_I was amazed at the ease of the party that night. Of course it was a happy event that a battle was won but it one skirmish in the midst of so many others—I hadn't let my mind wander to how many there could possibly be. _

_That night I put all unpleasant thoughts from head—or I tried. Of course, that wasn't so difficult when he arrived. My prince charming. _

_I was with one of my newest friends, Anna Masen. She was perfect in every way—very polite, well spoken, kind, but most of all…beautiful. How could someone look at her golden loose curls and piercing green eyes and not think that she was beautiful. Her ski slope nose and heart shaped face. She was the girl that the rest were jealous of—I was jealous myself…to a certain extent, but all in all she was my best friend. My sister._

_I was going around the room greeting everybody with her when he walked in. At first glance he was handsome, but with a second glance even more beautiful. He was tall, with bronze hair, pale skin, and the most amazing green eyes. I had thought that Anna's eyes were beautiful, but his sparkled. And their depth! It was nonsensical. _

_He was faced in my direction and smiled. His white teeth were lighting up the room…my existence. Maybe that was too far. _

_"There she is," said a voice._

_At first I thought his smile was meant for me, but that happened only too often to the point that I knew better. He was still looking my way, but then, of course, Anna caught me staring and followed my gaze. She squealed in delight—I had never seen her so giddy except…_

_"Edward!" she called but not too loudly because he was swiftly to her side. They embraced in a hug and I became furiously jealous._

_I wasn't completely aware of anything—or anyone for that matter until Anna spoke._

_"Your eyes are green," she teased._

_Understanding what she meant—my eyes were brown—I looked down knowing that my blazing scarlet cheeks betrayed me. She chuckled to herself and hugged me._

_She moved her mouth to my ear and breathed, "He's my brother." And let go._

_I reluctantly looked up and saw Edward with his lips pressed into a tight line, the corners twitched as if he were fighting a smile._ If! _I scoffed at the word in my head. Of course he's laughing at me. At least he could have the courtesy to keep it to himself._

_He then grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I changed my mind. What a gentleman!_

_"It is my pleasure to meet you. My name is Edward Masen. What is your name?" he asked, his voice as smooth as marble. _

_My blush had deepened and I became even more chagrined when he had kissed my hand, which he still held. His skin blazed amazingly warm through my glove. Or maybe that was my skin. Mine probably._

_"It's very nice to meet you too, Edward," I replied, amazed at how even my voice was. "My name is--"_

* * *

I woke up to find the sun once again in my face. I really needed to close those curtains. I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs. Downstairs I found the keys to my new car next to a note saying that he would be going on an actual fishing trip today. I took the keys and went to my car. I turned the ignition and heard her purr to life. I pulled out of the driveway and was on my way to Port Angeles.

I was there in about 45 minutes and looked for a mall. I found one and ventured in. There were many stores and I wasn't exactly looking where I was going. I ended up on the floor and about a million boxes and bags were everywhere. I looked up into the face of short, pixie-like creature who was pale and nonetheless, beautiful.

She held out her hand which I grabbed and she helped me up. It was odd though. Her hands were unusually icy. I pushed it from mind and I started spluttering out apologies.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been carrying so many things," she said, her voice sounded musical. She moved gracefully picking up her purchases. I figured I was pretty skilled to have succeeded in knocking over such a graceful creature over. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen," she said rather happy.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said shyly. "It's nice to meet you."

"I have the feeling we're going to be great friends."

I chuckled at her peppiness and said, "Thanks."

I watched her face as she scrutinized my outfit. It made me feel sort of self-conscious.

"Hmmm," was all she said.

"Uh...Alice?"

"Sorry, it's just that I bought this cute top, but when I think about it I think it will look better on you."

"Me?" I asked nearly speechless. I had just met her and she looked like she was ready to take me on shopping spree and/or give me a makeover.

"Yes. Come on in this store with me and try it on in the dressing room. I'm positive it will look fabulous!"

"Okay."

She dragged me and looked through her 15 or so bags for this one shirt. She found it in the fourth bag she looked in. It was a blue sweater. Short sleeved and scoop neck with two brass buttons on the bottom of the scoop. She threw it at me and I went into the dressing room to try it on. While I was changing I heard her talking to someone.

"There you are. I was wondering where you had gotten of to. Can you carry my bags? Thanks!"

Between each sentence there wasn't a single answer. So I assumed that this person had nodded.

I looked at myself in the mirror and had to admit that the sweater looked good on me. It emphasized the right areas and clung to my skin in a way that didn't look to tight but rather good--in a sexy way.

I stepped out from behind the curtain and heard Alice gasp.

"I knew it!" she squeeled. "It looks fabulous on you!"

I was barely listening to her because I was staring at the extremely gorgeous man right beside her. He had bronze, messy locks and glowing topaz eyes. He looked extremely familiar. Then I realized why. He couldn't be real though. He couldn't be real because he was the guy from my dreams.

* * *

**Uh Oh! What's going to happen next?** **Review. Pretty Please?**

**(Btw the first dream she had really happened. That's what prompted her to move.)**


	3. Chapter 2: Sophia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 2

Sophia

I was completely speechless. I had to be dreaming. This just couldn't possibly be real. And yet here he was standing in front me, next to Alice, his face hard. It frightenly beautiful--_he_ was beautiful. Though his face held no detectable emotion, his eyes were clouded in confusion. No doubt to the shock, that I was sure was clear on my face. It had to be coincidence so I pushed it from mind. Though I was still unsure.

Alice just stood there smirking, looking extremely amused. I saw his head turn slightly--so slightly that I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been looking at him--to look at Alice. She raised her eyebrows, continuing their silent conversation. His features then melted. The entire exchange taking place in mere seconds.

"So, Bella," Alice said, the amused expression continued to linger on her face. "This is my brother, Edward."

"Hello, Bella," he said. "It's my pleasure to meet you."

"Hi," I said shyly my face about to explode with heat. Though his face seemed completely sincere there was some underlying feature that contrasted with the rest of his face. I was probably just imagining it, but he seemed slightly annoyed. About what I couldn't even imagine.

"I know I already said this, but that absolutely looks fabulous on you!" she exclaimed hyperly. "Don't you think she looks nice Edward?" The smirk was once again on her face.

I felt bad for him because his sister was putting him on the spot. He didn't blush, but he did look embarressed--his eyes looking anywhere but at me.

"Um...yes. But I really don't know anything about fashion," he said not meeting my gaze.

I didn't think it was possible, but I blushed brighter--my face probably looking like a tomato.

"Thanks," I said, completely embarrassed.

"It's settled then," said Alice. "Your keeping the top."

"What?"

"It's fine, I have about. . .too many things that I couldn't count them if I wanted to."

"Thanks, but. . .I can't accept this."

"Please, it looks good on you. Besides..." she came over and ripped the tag off. "now you can't return it."

I laughed at her. "Fine. I'll keep it, but I won't like it." Even though I did like it, but...

"Uh-huh," she said skeptically. Then she picked up her bags and turned to Edward. "Here are my bags."

He took them and went to sit down on the bench while I went back into the dressing and changed back into my other shirt. As soon as I got out Alice pulled me out of the store--me still clutching the sweater in my hand.

"Come on, Bella--. Oh wait...you can't carry that around all day in your hand. I have an idea." She took two bags from Edward. "I'll just have to mix the bottoms with the tops." She sighed. "Oh well." And handed me a bag for my sweater.

I put the sweater inside and let her drag me from shop to shop. In each store she would dump on me large piles of clothing and then put me in the dressing room. Each piece that she liked on me she _insisted _on buying. No matter how many times that I told her no. I guess there is no way to hold back Alice. By 4 pm I had a whole new wadrobe and spent none of my money. I felt really bad about that, even though Alice constantly assured me that it was fine.

Now I was beginning to get hungry.

"Uh. . .Alice? I'm beginning to get hungry."

"What?" she asked exasperated.

"Alice," Edward said, "Not everyone has a--what do you call it?"

"Shopper's stomach," she said proudly.

"I'm guessing you take the phrase 'shop till you drop' literally," I asked already knowing the answer and hold back from laughter.

"Yes, she does," answered Edward for her.

I couldn't hold back my laughter at that and saw Edward throw a crooked smile across his face. A smile that I absolutely fell in love with. Alice cleared her throat.

"I don't find that very amusing. I--," Alice started, but Edward cut her off.

"Yes, we both realize that you were completely serious."

"Hmph!" was all Alice could say.

I was highly amused. There was nothing funnier than an angry pixie. Edward noticed my face and smiled that crooked smile. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Wait...what!? I couldn't be falling for Edward. I had just met him. A few hours ago. The butterflies were just. . .hunger pains. Yes. The butterflies were just...hunger pains.

We arrived at the food court.

"Where would you like to eat, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. What about you?"

"I'm not hungry."

"What? I thought you said you were."

"No. I guess, I too, have a. . .shopper's stomach." He started chuckling to himself and looked at Alice as if they were sharing an inside joke. I was laughing too. But Alice's look was sour, fully knowledgeable that she was being made fun of.

"It's not funny," she said.

"I'm sorry, but it is," he said, not sounding the least bit repentant. "And I can only assume from Bella's laugh that she found it amusing also."

"Okay," I said trying control my laughter and change the subject, "I guess I'll go get pizza."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to end here for now because tomorrow I'm leaving on a river rafting trip. And I won't have internet access. I'll be gone for ten days and I'll update when I come back. Sorry. **

**P.S. When I update it will be on this page. **

* * *

I went to get my pizza while Alice and Edward went to find seats. After I bought it I searched the cafeteria and found them in a corner. The table was pushed against the wall and seated four. Alice sat on one side with all the bags in the seat next to her--the rest on the floor. Across from Alice sat the only empty seat. Right next to Edward. My heart sped slightly and I thought I saw Edward smirk a bit--but I must have just been seeing things.

_Just calm down Bella. You don't like Edward. Your just excited because. . .the pizza smells really good and. . .you can't wait to eat it._

I sighed mentally. Lying to myself wasn't going to work. Things like that just don't work out. I sat down and took a bite out of my pizza. It was hard to concentrate on my food with the electricity nearly crackling audibly between us. I was sure he felt it. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him doing the same. He averted his eyes quickly.

I looked down at my pizza and took another bite. I took a quick glimpse at Edward again and saw his face hardened into a stone mask of cruel beauty. It scared me a bit--my instinct yelling at me to run. I stayed put and instead took my gaze towards Alice. She had an odd expression on her face--dream-like, as if she were seeing something other than the food court around us. I waited a few moments to see if her expression would change--it didn't. I swallowed.

"Alice. . .Alice!" I looked back at Edward--his stone face slightly softer, hiding a different emotion. Confusion. I switched my attention back to Alice; afraid that something was wrong. Her eyes were unfocused. I called her name again. This time she looked over at me.

"Sorry. I guess I was daydreaming." She made eye contact with Edward, whose features were melted back to it's original perfection.

I didn't understand the exchange and realized that I wasn't supposed to. I don't think that I was even supposed to know about it.

"Edward," she said.

"Yes, Alice?" he replied.

"I'm actually beginning to get tired."

"Really? I'm shocked."

"Yeah. . .I guess my shopping high is over--for today at least."

Edward chuckled. "You and your phrases, Alice."

She laughed lightly. "Well," she said as she wrote down something on a napkin, "Here's my number so we can keep in contact," she handed me the napkin. "Where do live, by the way?"

I took the paper, did the same, and replied, "I live in Forks. It's this small town--."

"Really!?" she cut me off. "We live there too. It's a small place, so how come we have seen you before?"

We were getting up and collecting our purchases. I threw away my trash and we started to head towards the parking lot.

"I just moved there. My dad's the police chief."

"I'm guessing that you're going to be attending the high school then?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. My first day is tomorrow."

We were at my car now. And they seemed to realize that when I stopped.

"Well. This is me."

"Okay then," said Alice. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." I watched them walk away and got into my own car.

I thought about how Alice had said that we would be good friends. As I started to drive away I couldn't help but feel that it would be true.

* * *

**EPOV**

We arrived at my volvo--I climbing into the driver's seat and Alice in the passenger seat. Her purchases from that day strewn across the backseat. I started driving out of the parking lot and was confused. Nothing was making sense.

"Alice," I started. "Do you know what happened?"

"No. I don't understand it either."

"It doesn't make any sense."

"It can't be of the past though. She has to fit somewhere in the future."

"How, Alice? Please enlighten me."

I was getting angry. Both at myself and at Alice. Nothing fit into place.

_We just have to talk to Carlisle when we get back_, she thought.

"Yes. Maybe Carlisle will have an idea of what is happening."

We were home in what felt like seconds. Which was good because I extremely curious as to why this would happen.

I dashed out of the car and into the house at vampire speed right into Carlisle's study.

"Come in," said Carlisle.

Alice and I entered. We sat down on a couch and I started to talk. "Alice saw something--something strange. It was someone from my past that couldn't possibly be alive. Can Alice start seeing things of the past?"

"Alice's gift," he started, "has been to see the future for a long time. I see no reason of how that could possibly change now." He paused. "Just out of curiousity, but who exactly did Alice see?"

I felt my still heart break a little as Alice thought the name.

Alice said the name aloud. "Sophia."

* * *

**Whoa! Who's Sophia? Give me a review and you'll find out. I'm evil aren't I? ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: New Girl

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just have fun making them do what I want.**

Chapter 3

New Girl

"_It's very nice to meet you too, Edward," I replied, amazed at how even my voice was. "My name is Sophia. Sophia White." _

_"It is my pleasure," he replied, kissing my hand one more time, "Sophia."_

_I nearly giggled, but knew it was very improper to do so in the presence of a fine gentleman. I absolutely adored the way he said my name. My hand, still in his burned. I could feel the heat and surely he could too. I looked up to meet his gaze and he smiled--understanding. His smile made my heart flutter. _

_I looked over at Anna and she gave me a knowing smile. No doubt readying to mock me when we were alone. Edward must have realized what I did and understanding dropped my hand. This lead to an awkward silence. Edward and I were blushing. My face the same color as Anna's dress._

_Anna broke the silence changing the subject completely, "Edward," she began, "must you go? Wouldn't you rather stay here and spend time with Sofi and myself?"_

_Edward was apparently caught off guard. This had obviously slipped from his mind. Which was a good thing in my case I supposed. I didn't want him to go. He might get hurt off fighting the silly war. _

_Edward appeared to be lost for words. "I. . .," he faltered. Then he stated more boldly, "I have a duty to my country to help in any way that I am capable." _

_Anna could only respond in one way, "Hmph!"_

_I completely agreed with her, but I didn't say anything._

_"I'm sure that there are other ways in which you can 'serve your country' without actually fighting. I, myself, cannot currently think of anything in particular. . .but that is hardly the point. And besides you are not even eighteen yet."_

_"But I will be," he replied._

_"Yes," she said sadly. "In another year. But hopefully this whole nonsense will be over by then."_

_I couldn't help but feel the same way. _

_--_

I woke up on a wet pillow and realized that I must have been crying. Thinking back on my dream, I couldn't really be sure why. I mean. It was just a dream right?

I pushed the dream from my mind. Then realized that today was going to be my first day. Lovely.

Then I thought about it again that Edward and Alice were going to be there. But mostly Edward. My heart skipped a beat.

_No, no, no_. . . . I chanted in my head. _I do not like Edward. With his sparkling topaz eyes, and honey-like voice, and sexy bronze hair . . . Wait. . . I did_ not_ just think sexy!_ Knowing full well that I obviously did.

I sighed. He sure knows how to change a girl. Unknowingly. I hope. . .

I tried to bring my thoughts back to the actual _school_ and not who was going to be in it. But it proved impossible.

I did my normal morning routine: wake up with a shower, get dressed, eat, and brush my teeth. All while, of course, my thoughts wandered to Edward. Today I wore one of the things that Alice had gotten me; the first thing actually--the short sleeve blue knit sweater, with the two brass buttons at the short scoop neck. I had to admit, it looked really good on me and complimented my figure. I wore it with jeans and some brown pumas. Nothing too fancy. But I thought I looked good.

Charlie had already left for work so I decided to do the same--except for school, obviously. Today it was pleasantly clear outside. Or at least not raining. I looked up at the dark clouds and realized that that was probably only a temporary situation.

When I arrived at school I went to the admissions office, which wasn't too hard to find. Thank God for signs. I probably wouldn't have been able to find it because the school was pretty much a cluster of smaller buildings that looked exactly alike. They had numbers on them which I assumed was supposed to help decipher the buildings. I never liked numbers much. Math was exactly my. . .forte.

I went into the building and walked up to a desk that cut the room in half. I saw I woman sitting there looking at some papers and thought that she must be the administrative lady. I approached her.

"Umm. . .excuse me?" I said addressing her.

She looked up at me. "Yes."

"I'm new here; today's my first day and I need my schedule."

"Oh okay, dear. Just wait one moment. . ." she said as she went through some files. Them she pulled a few of pieces of paper out and extended them towards. "There you are--the first paper is your schedule and the second is a map of the school. And the last one needs to be signed by each of your teachers. Have a good day!"

I took the papers and said, "Thank you."

I left the building to go sit on a bench to study the map. Hopefully I could memorize the entire thing and blend in. I looked at my schedule and noticed that my first class was math. Calculus. Lovely. I found it on the map and saw that it was in building 6. I looked around to see if it was anywhere near the administrative office. It was no where in sight. I was very unlucky. Because my memorization and map reading skills were just as good as my math skills. All in all don't give me a map and expect me to be able to find my way around.

People were starting to arrive. I could tell because of the noise of cars and students buzzing. Nothing I hadn't expected.

"Hey stranger."

I jumped in my seat. Turning around to see who had spoken. Even though I knew. I could pick out that voice anywhere. I momentarily lost the ability of speech. It was Edward looking even more stunning than I had remembered.

I regained my speech and said, "Hey Edward." I looked to the side to avoid turning to putty by looking into his gorgeous features. I instead got death glares from most of the female population. Great. School hadn't even officially started and I was already making enemies.

"What are you thinking?" he blurted. I looked back to his face--into his dazzling topaz eyes. I concentrated on not melting. Then I spoke.

"I was thinking that my first day at this school hadn't even officially started yet and I have already made enemies."

"With who? If I may ask?" he added after a second thought.

"About half the female population that just walked by us." When he dazzled me like that I would tell him just about anything.

He laughed. "I believe I have done the same with the male populace," he smiled. "Don't pay them any attention. They are merely jealous of you."

I laughed. "Why would they be jealous of me?" An answer popped into my head. Because I'm talking to the hottest guy on the entire planet. But I waited for what he had to say. To see if he would make a reference to himself.

"What's your first class?" he asked. No doubt trying to nonchalantly change the subject. I wasn't that dumb. But I went along with it anyway.

"I have Calculus. It's in building 6, but it, of course, happens to be no where in sight."

He chuckled. "I'll show you where it is."

"I don't want you to be late for your first class because of me."

"It's alright. I am able to get about quite quickly." he smiled as if laughing at an inside joke.

"Oh," was all I managed to say. My heart was having a field day. Beating erratically. Then I remembered yesterday. "Where's Alice?"

"She with Jasper."

"Who's Jasper?"

"I realize that this might sound odd, but Jasper is my brother."

"What's odd about that?" I inquired.

"Alice and Jasper are--for lack of better words--dating. But we're not related in any way--except for Jasper and Rosalie. Their twins. You see, me and my brothers and sisters are adopted."

"Hmm. Wait. . .how many of you are there?"

"There are five of us," he replied.

"Wow. Five kids. That's a lot."

He chuckled. "Yes, we are one large family."

The bell then interrupted our conversation.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Perhaps." he replied mysteriously. "By the way. Building 6 is behind the Administrator's Office." He flashed his crooked smile and was gone.

I went behind the building and lo and behold. There was building 6. I entered and took an empty desk. As soon as I sat down the teacher called me out and asked me to come to the front of the class to introduce myself. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to be one of my favorite teachers. And that wasn't just because he taught math. I wanted to keep a low profile. Which was why I introduced myself as Bella Swan. I was not going to do so as Bella Dwyer. That would be--in two words--a death wish. Not even mentioning that I didn't like the name and wasn't planning on keeping it. After an awkward moment I took a random seat.

During that class I was sitting next to girl with extremely dark, curly hair. She turned to talk to me during class. All the usual meet and greet. Plus the where are you from? And my personal favorite. "Why would you come _here_?" To that question I usually avoided answering someway or another. I was just happy that no one recognized me.

She was in a couple of my other classes and asked me if I would sit with her at lunch. Her name was Jessica. During this entire time the only thing I was wondering was whether or not she had been one of the ones shooting me death glares earlier. I'm sure i wasn't the only to know the phrase "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." She had me very suspicious. She was also very talkative, which led me to believe that she was probably the gossip of the school.

I also met this other girl, Angela. She was really nice and sweet. I liked her a lot. She was quiet and shy. Kind of like me. She didn't' strike me as the evil mastermind type. Like Jessica had. She seemed more real. She was going to sit with us too.

Then it was lunch time. I ran into Alice and she was with a guy. I assumed he was Jasper. He reminded me of a brooding movie star, with his golden locks and hard features. He also had the same topaz eyes. I thought it was kind of strange that they weren't related but had the same eye color. They also had the same pale complexion and hard, beautiful features. There were all so similar and yet so different.

"Hey Alice!"

"Oh, hey Bella! This is Jasper. He's my boyfriend."

He said hello. He seemed shy. The complete opposite of Alice. Opposites attract I guess.

"I know. Edward told me. I saw him this morning."

"Oh did he now?" She had this mischievous look on her face.

Jasper chuckled. "I have a. . .feeling," he looked as if he were refraining from laughter, "that you're plotting something against Edward currently."

She cracked a smile. "Wow, Jasper. Are you psychic?"

They both looked as if they were going to explode with laughter. Before I felt bad that I was getting Edward into trouble with Alice, but now I felt oddly giddy. It was really quite strange.

"Shh," he said with a grin. "Don't tell my secret." And with that he steered them away. I watched where they went and saw them go to a table in the corner. Around the table sat Edward and two other people who looked just like them. One was really big and burly. He also had curly, brown hair. The girl sitting next to him was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked as if she should be on magazine covers. And not need the extra airbrushing. She was already perfect. That must have been Rosalie.

I looked away from them and looked to find Jessica and the others. The cafeteria looked oddly plain after looking at the Cullens. Then I spotted a mane of dark, frizzy curls. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey Bella!" Angela and Jessica greeted me.

"Hey," was all I said.

Jessica then introduced everyone at the table to me. Next to her sat a boy with a cute baby face, Mike Newton. Next to him sat a blonde boy, Eric Yorkie. Then was another guy with dark hair, Tyler Crowley. Next to him was a girl that I personally thought looked kind of evil, Lauren Mallory. I paid her no attention really. I just kept to myself happy that Angela was between us. There was not a single doubt in my mind that she was glaring at me earlier. Right now she was obviously ignoring me.

Jessica started talking to me, confirming my earlier suspicions, "So. . .I saw you talking to Edward Cullen earlier." I looked over at Edward who turned to look our way--as if he had been called. Our eyes met for the briefest moment and I felt myself blush. We both looked away. I looked back to Jessica.

"I met him and Alice at the mall yesterday. I had a lot of shopping to do because the clothes I had weren't exactly fitting for the weather over here." Oh geez! Here I go rambling.

"Hmm."

She sounded as if she wanted to say more. Or as if she wanted to choke me. But. . .what can you do?

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," giggled Angela. She was the only one at the entire table who could be happy about that. Even the guys looked mad. Or jealous. I didn't get it. I wasn't. . .beautiful. Or at least I didn't think so. My face was beet red, regardless. Especially at the thought that Edward could possibly like me. I giggled internally.

Jessica and Lauren turned to stare at me. Their eyes like daggers and realized that my giggle must have escaped my lips. Crap.

I mumbled a "I have to go to the bathroom", dumped my tray, and left. Today was getting better and better.

**EPOV**

I shut the door to my Volvo and started headed towards school. Trying to distract myself from what we talked about last night. Or _who_ we talked about last night.

Then I spotted her. Bella. She was sitting alone on a bench studying a piece of paper. I couldn't get over the fact that where she was sitting it was oddly quiet. Contrasting completely with external and internal conversations going on around her. Never had I met anyone like her. Well. . .no. I would not allow it. It broke free anyway. She was one of the only things I remembered from my human life. Then she disappeared. I remembered nothing of what happened. But had an awful gut feeling that something had happened. I tried to shake the direction of my thoughts from my head. Having no success. I needed a distraction.

I looked back at Bella on the bench and approached her at a slightly faster than human pace. I got nearer and her scent hit me, almost making me waver in my step. I started remembering sitting next to her in the food court. Remembering the dry ache in the back of my throat though I had hunted recently. Her sweet blood tempting my self-control. Especially when she blushed. . . I stopped breathing. I put on a smooth face and spoke:

"Hello stranger."

She jumped slightly and turned to face me. Gazing at me intently and then realized how long she had; her cheeks stained with crimson. She seemed to had lost the ability to speak. I almost smiled. Though the staining in her cheeks tempted me, I had most definitely enjoyed the effect I had on her more. My mind was momentarily dazed by the direction of my thoughts.

"Hey Edward," she said shyly. She seemed to have regained her speech. She looked away from me and I realized what I must have been doing to her. I followed her gaze meeting the jealous stares of half of the school's population. The guys' thoughts poured on me simultaneously.

_I can't believe Cullen! School hasn't even started and he's already swooped down and taken her. . .I can work around this. I may still have a chance, _thought Mike Newton.

_Look at him. He's already got half of the girls wanting him to ask them out and then he goes for the newest one! _I recognized him as Eric Yorkie.

_Cullen! _growled Tyler quite audibly in his head. _Her first day hasn't even started yet. It's okay, she still might go for me._

The female populace came half a second later.

_I haven't even met her yet and I can't stand her. I don't even know why Edward Cullen is talking to her. She is so plain. I mean I'm so much prettier than she is. He doesn't talk to_ me. Jessica Stanley's voice flooded my head with her rant. _I know, I'll be pretend to be friends with her. . ._

_God I stand her! I don't know who she is but she needs to go back from where she came from. I don't know why Edward is talking to her. It's probably out of pity,_ thought Lauren Mallory.

Various others thoughts poured in, but I began to block them. They were all thinking the same petty thoughts. I looked back at Bella wondering what she thought about it. The glares were pretty easy to read. I concentrated on her thoughts, but the space where her thoughts should come from was vacant. It irked me to no end that her thoughts were inaccessible to me.

"What are you thinking?" I blurted before my lips could stop me. I looked at her in earnest. She seemed dazzled by me and answered:

"I was thinking that my first day at this school hadn't even officially started yet and I have already made enemies."

"With who?" I asked already knowing the answer. "If I may ask?" after a second thought.

"About half the female population that just walked by us." She spoke as if she had no control over it. She probably didn't. It wasn't very hard to get answers from people.

I laughed. "I believe I have done the same with the male populace," I smiled at the truth. "Don't pay them any attention. They are merely jealous of you."

She laughed. "Why would they be jealous of me?" I had an answer, but I would not voice it. _Because I'm talking to the most gorgeous creature on this Earth. _No. I could not like this human. Her aroma of strawberries and. . .freesia was simply delicious! I had realized that I was breathing again. Yet she didn't bother me today. What she had triggered in me now was something else entirely—something more. . .human.

"What's your first class?" I asked changing the subject. I knew she wasn't unintelligent, but I feared that she took my statement. . .not the wrong way, but rather. . .the correct way. She pulled me from my thoughts.

"I have Calculus. It's in building 6, but it, of course, happens to be no where in sight."

I chuckled, never in my 90 years of being what I am have I laughed so much. She made me feel elated and whole—something I hadn't truly felt since. . . Nothing could ruin this moment. "I'll show you where it is."

"I don't want you to be late for your first class because of me."

She was so considerate! My long dead heart swelled. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn that she was. . . I repeated her words in my head—not a full second passing.

"It's alright. I am able to get about quite quickly." I smiled while also refraining from laughing at her blissful ignorance in this matter.

"Oh," she said. Her heartbeat picking up its pace. "Where's Alice?"

Her question caught me by surprise. Not knowing what she was thinking—it bugged me to no end. Her words catching me by surprise each time she spoke. I was so used knowing and never being caught off guard.

"She's with Jasper," I said, afterwards noticing that she would not understand whom I was speaking of.

"Who's Jasper?" she questioned.

There was really no safe way to answer this question. In the eyes of humans the relationships within my family may seem incestuous and scandalous—especially in this small town. I tried to make it sound as normal as possible.

"I realize that this might sound odd, but Jasper is my brother."

"What's odd about that?" she inquired not fully understanding.

"Alice and Jasper are--for lack of better words—dating. But we're not related in any way—except for Jasper and Rosalie. They're twins. You see, me and my brothers and sisters are adopted."

"Hmm. Wait. . .how many of you are there?"

Her face didn't bear any hint of scandal. I could only wonder if she thought anything of the sort in her hidden mind.

"There are five of us," I replied.

"Wow. Five kids. That's a lot."

I chuckled. She took amazement at the smallest details. "Yes, we are one large family."

The bell then interrupted our conversation.

"I guess I'll see you later," she said her heart racing in anxiety for my answer.

"Perhaps," I replied mysteriously. I couldn't wait for the next time that we crossed paths either. "By the way, Building 6 is behind the Administrator's Office." I flashed another smile and started walking away.

My first class was History. We were currently in the World War I unit—a time that I had lived through. I remembered the factories in Chicago building endless supplies of war ammunition. I remembered wanting to be a soldier—wanting to help in any way that I possibly could. I also remembered—she was gone now. I found it painful to have to go back. The memories so strong and fresh and yet faded to the back of my mind. Once I got over the dull ache that had once been my heart I found it extremely dull. Knowing everything—being a primary source myself—made me not want to pay attention. Most of the class was either listening to my own thoughts ramble on or find historical errors in the current agenda. Neither satisfied me much, so I was grateful for when the bell rang.

Every class was slow and went over materials I already knew. I was grateful for lunch. Either for a glimpse of Bella or a break from the continuous classes. I quickly bought my lunch and sat down with Emmett and Rosalie with full trays in front of them. Both talking about one thing or another—I wasn't paying attention. So I sat and listened to the people chatting around me. One conversation in particular caught my interest.

"Yeah, you know the new girl," came Jessica's voice.

"What about her?" asked Lauren. I blocked my mind from her vile thoughts.

"Well she's sitting with us at lunch today so don't scare her away—"

"What!? Why?"

"Because she was talking to Edward Cullen earlier and we need to let her know that he is off limits."

"As if he would even go out with her. I mean if he turned _us_ down then there is no way that he would even consider _her_. I bet he was just talking to her out of pity or something," Lauren said.

If only they knew what I wished to do to them.

"Dude, chill," said Emmett. "Are Jessica and Lauren plotting their next move on you or something?"

"Something similar to that."

He snorted.

"Yeah, Edward they're not worth it," came Alice's voice. I looked up to find Alice and Jasper sitting down. "Personally I find it kinda gross."

"What?" I asked.

I saw myself going up to Jessica and Lauren, telling them I wanted to talk to them. In a blink of an eye I was snapping their necks and feeding off of them.

"Alice stop!"

"Sorry."

"That would never happen. I would never even consider touching them," I said revolted of what I had just seen.

Rosalie caught on. "Yeah. Would you really want them inside of you?"

_Or you inside of them_, snorted Emmett.

"Emmett!" I growled.

"Sorry," he apologized, "It was just a funny thought."

"There was no humor in that statement whatsoever. Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed.

I felt myself being calmed. I turned to glare at Jasper. He gave me an innocent look.

_What?_

"You know what."

We were quiet then.

"—Edward Cullen earlier."

I turned to look at who said my name and my gaze met with Bella's. She blushed bright red—I enjoyed causing the sensation. I felt calm now—but not artificially. She made me feel at ease. We both looked away.

_Who's the lucky girl?_

I turned to look at Jasper.

_Got your eyes on the new girl, huh?_

"No," I said. If I could blush I would be doing so right now.

_You can't lie about your emotions and right now you are embarrassed. Now I have my answer._

I was slightly annoyed at Jasper.

_Don't be mad, Edward. _

I rolled my eyes.

I instead attuned my extra "hearing" towards where Bella was.

_I can't believe her!_ Jessica seethed. _I could just choke her!_

_As if Edward could like_ you, Lauren sneered.

I looked at Bella not bothering to really care what they were thinking. Her hair looked so soft and her skin so touchably smooth.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," giggled Angela. Her face turned the most delicious color of scarlet. And then I heard a. . .a giggle. It couldn't have been her. It must have been someone else at the table—everyone was either angry at her, angry at me or both. Then her face darkened in embarrassment and she got up and left. It _was_ her. I was astounded that she could possible like a creature such as me.

_Turn it down, Edward. I'm starting to love my lunch. I don't think Alice would appreciate that_, thought Jasper.

My emotions turned at once to annoyance. He understood the change with a smirk.

_Planning your next move, Edward? I can tell you for a fact that it worked_, Alice thought.

I turned on her.

"Excuse me?" I asked her politely.

_Don't play dumb with me. I know and see what you're going to do. It's so cute!_

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," she said.

Then there were multiple engines turning off outside. Something only someone with our extra senses could hear. The buzz inside my head increased and it was giving me—what I would have sworn if I weren't a vampire—a headache. Their words buzzing externally and internally. Their words undecipherable except for one. One thought stood out in particular:

"_We've found her! This will do wonders for my career. Who'd a thought that the soon to be president's daughter would come here. The reason why is going to be great story!"_

"Did you know she's the soon to be president's daughter, Alice?" I questioned.

"Yes, because I had a vision earlier about this and. . .she's waiting."

"What do you mean?"

"You're her knight in shining armor, silly," Alice giggled.

The others turned to notice our conversation. I instead got up, dumped my lunch tray, and followed her out of the cafeteria. I heard my family laughing at something—no doubt something about my future. What it was—I didn't care to know. I smoothed my face before I opened the doors. I had no control over my eyes and whether or not they betrayed me. I was angry when I saw about 25 people surrounding her, crowding her, and just plain bothering her. I guess I really would be her savior.


	5. Chapter 4 Mansion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Mansion

"Isabella! Isabella!" they called. "Over here!" many called at once. The reporters closed in leaving me without an escape. Apparently living peacefully over here was out the window.

"Why did you come here?"

"Are you living with your biological father?"

"What are you doing here, Isabella?"

The questions kept coming. I couldn't even understand them anymore. Their mics all held out towards me expectantly. The cameras' eyes trained on my face as they waited for me to answer while still bombarding me with question.

"Uh. . ." I said looking around. That was when I saw a head of bronze hair coming through the cafeteria doors. "Thank God," I breathed.

The camera shifted its gaze to the doors—onto Edward. His face was smooth, but if you looked in his eyes you could tell he was angry. No livid.

When the crowd saw him they were utterly speechless. No one would have thought someone could be so beautiful. They involuntarily parted for him as he came for me. Something about him just screaming danger! But I was impartial to it as he put a light arm around my shoulders ushering a way out for us. Only then did they regain their speech.

"Is he your boyfriend, Isabella?"

"Is he the reason you moved over here?"

Their questions only made me red in the face. I knew that they would assume their answers from my face. But you know what happens when you assume. . .

Their interrogation followed us to his car where he held out the car door open for me like a perfect gentleman. I got in and he did the same on the other side. We were off! Flying out of the parking too fast for the news anchors to follow. Their "eye" no doubt still trained on us.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

He looked at me skeptically because I had barely moved my lips, let alone the rest of my body.

"I am now," I said looking over at him. "Thank you."

He simply nodded keeping his eyes on the road. I looked out the window unable to make out the blurs as we whizzed past them.

"Slow down!"

"It's fine," he said. My heart began to apace. He began to slow down despite his words. I looked at the speedometer and saw that we were now going about 100 mph. "I hate driving slow," he muttered.

"Slow?" I asked.

The car lurched to a sudden stop. He turned to look at me—a hint of humor in his eyes.

"Yes, slow."

I had a sudden burst of mirth. I wasn't sure if it was really funny or not, but. . . He then smiled.

"Are you enjoying sitting in my car or would you like to come in?" he asked.

I looked around taking in my surroundings. I was in a lovely meadow parked in front of a monstrous white house. Actually the better word would be mansion. The mansion—like Edward and the other Cullens—gave a off a certain feeling of elegance and mysteriousness. Beautiful, but something that _that_ beauty is protecting.

Maybe I was just letting my imagination get out of hand. It wouldn't be the first time I suppose.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts and I hadn't realized that he already opened the door for me—waiting for me to step out. I did so and realized that I still had the rest of school. I started to panic. I couldn't go back unless I wanted to be questioned to insanity. But it was my first day.

"This is not good, Edward. This may just be me but skipping out on the rest of your classes on your first day at a new school does not leave a good impression," I said impressed that I hadn't stuttered.

"Everything will be okay," he soothed. I felt better when I heard his velvet voice. If anyone else had said the words I was sure that it wouldn't have the same affect. But I still had to ask the question nagging me:

"How?"

"Do you trust me?"

I didn't even have to think about my answer when I answered, "Yes." There was something about him that made me feel safe—as if we've known each much longer than two days.

He seemed pleased with my answer and threw me a dazzling smile. "I'll take of it," he said.

"Okay."

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure," I said looking at the mansion.

We walked to the house and went inside to be greeted by a woman who was also breathtakingly beautiful. Her chestnut hair was long and luscious. Her lips were full and red. And her skin was the same pale pallor as the others. She was also young, about mid-twenties.

"Hello," she said her voice was like music. "I'm Esme."

"Hi," I let out feebly.

"Mom, this is Bell Swan. And I," he smirked before going on," know what you're thinking. 'What are you doing here in the middle of the day?' Well we had a run in with the media and we need a place to hide out for a while. And I'm sure Bella would appreciate it if you could call the school and let them know of the mishap. Hopefully to avoid another incident."

"You're Phil Dwyer's stepdaughter aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I hope he wins."

"Yes, well. . .for his sake I hope so too, but. . . . I can't and don't even want to imagine what this will be like if he does. It's going to worse. A lot worse."

"Well if you need a place to 'hide out' you're always welcome here," she said warmly.

"Thank you."

She walked away leaving me and Edward alone. The silence was slightly awkward. Neither of us knowing what to do now. He broke the silence.

"Well Alice is throwing a party here on Halloween night and I was wondering if you would like to go?"

I blushed scarlet. He smiled. I swear he does this on purpose. Why though? He couldn't like me. I was plain and he was Adonis, the god of sexiness. Oh my God! I did not just think that!

A smile began to threaten my lips. Until it finally broke free. "Okay," I said quietly. I knew he heard me because the most dazzling smile yet spread across his face. "So," I said more confidently, "where is this party being held?"

"Here," he said simply. "And I must warn you. When Alice finds out that you're coming she is going to take you shopping. For that I am sorry."

I mustered up a fake smile, "Fun."

He chuckled. "Yes, I know how you feel. I cannot tell you how often she pulls me along on her shopping trips."

"Yeah," I said remembering yesterday. Wow, was it really only yesterday? It has felt like so much more time has gone by. "The only time I enjoy shopping is when I'm looking for a good book."

"You like to read?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes," I said, "it's mostly the old classics really."

"Which ones?"

"My favorite is Wuthering Heights. I also like Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, and Sense and Sensibility."

"I see you like Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte."

"Yeah, they're my favorite authors."

"I also like to read. But I prefer music."

"Really?" I asked. "What do you play?"

"I enjoy playing the piano. Would you like me to show you?"

"Sure," I said walking towards the white grand piano. He sat down on the bench and patted the space beside him, motioning for me to sit down. I did so and felt the heat creep up into my cheeks. I wasn't exactly sure why, but maybe it had something to do with sitting so close to Edward. My heart moved at a faster pace.

He placed his hands on the keys. They began dance and the most lovely sound I had ever heard came from the piano. It was lovely and quiet and then at certain points it would get louder and become more carefree and then become quieter again. The piece was absolutely beautiful. It sort of reminded me of . . ._ me_.

"What is that called?" I asked.

"That is actually one of my own compositions." He stopped and then looked slightly embarrassed, but didn't blush. "It was actually inspired by you."

My face was hotter than the sun at that moment. My face stronger in color than a scarlet red crayon. "M-m-me?" I stuttered. No way could I inspire such a beautiful piece.

"Yes. You seem confused. Clearly you don't see yourself properly."

"I—uh—," I let out nervous giggle. My face blazing with heat and color. I bit my bottom lip. I waited until my heart had stopped racing at maximum speed until I spoke again. He watched me with an intense gaze during my silence. I spoke again, "Maybe everyone else doesn't see me properly."

"I am pretty positive that it is the other way around. Unless you are saying that the entire world has defective eyes and you are the only one with proper ones."

"Everyone?" I asked incredulous. "I highly doubt that."

"Every guy in the entire grade was looking at you today. You were on every one of their minds."

"Really, how would you know?"

"Let's just say that I am good at reading people."

"Can you tell me what I am thinking?"

"No," he admitted disappointed. "You are different and very unpredictable."

"So my thoughts are safe?"

"Yes, you remain a mystery and continue to baffle me."

"Huh," extremely happy that my feelings were secret. Or as secret as they can be with my traitor cheeks.

He played other pieces perfectly. His fingers moving fluidly with the keys, producing a breathtaking sound. My favorite was still the first he played. Which he said was inspired by _me_. It made me giddy.

I looked at the clock on the mantle and it said that it was 5 o'clock. Just then the front door opened and in came the other Cullens.

"Bella!" Alice said. "I didn't get to tell you earlier, but I'm having a party on Friday and we have to go shopping for the perfect outfit!"

She spoke so fast that I didn't think it was possible to be so hyper. I also noticed that her hands were filled with bags.

"Whoa there pixie!" the big one laughed.

"Wow," I said. Everyone laughed.

"Bella," Edward said, "this is Emmett," pointing to the big one, "and this is Rosalie," gesturing to the gorgeous blonde, "and you know Alice and Jasper."

I nodded.

"Well," he said, "I have to get Bella home."

"Bye," I said to everyone. As I walked out followed by Edward, Alice gave me a knowing smile and Rosalie smirked. Whether at me or at Edward I wasn't sure, but I felt like I was see through and my feeling shined like a beacon. Edward held open the door for me and I walked through. Behind me I was sure there was muffled laughter.

* * *

**EPOV**

I held open the door for Bella my sibling's thoughts raining down on me heavier than a hurricane.

_God you are so obvious, _smirked Rosalie.

_Ooh! Eddie's got a girlfriend! Hahaha! _laughed Emmett.

_Awww! That's so cute! You two make a great couple!_ thought Alice.

_You're lucky_, thought Jasper_, she feels the same way. But not like others. It different. Of course her cheeks can easily tell you that. Along with her mind. _

Alice whispered something so quickly and quietly Bella couldn't hear.

_Oh never mind then about the last part._

I shut the door behind me. Their thoughts coming until I was able to put up a rampart. My head was calm for once and it felt good. Very good. I held the door open for her and she slid in her face pink. I saw her shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"A little," she said.

I slid off my leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders. I heard a squeal come from the house.

"Aww! That was so sweet and thoughtful!" squeaked Alice excitedly. I looked up and closed the door. I might be able to block her thoughts, but I was not able to block my ears. Stupid super vampire hearing.

I repressed a growl as I got into the driver's seat. I looked at Bella who had put the jacket on properly and I enjoyed seeing her in my jacket. I liked it much more than I should. She looked up to find me staring at her and blushed. I looked away and pulled out of the driveway. I drove to her house while she gave me directions. Between her directions we sat in a comfortable silence. I pulled up to her house; her car was in the driveway.

"How did my car get here?" she asked.

"Perhaps Alice took it home for you."

"How did she get it started if I have the keys?"

"Rosalie is quite the accomplished mechanic and she probably did something to make it run."

"Will it still work?"

"I'm positive that it will still run," I said. She seemed satisfied with my answer.

She started to take off my jacket.

"No keep it," I said, "You'll need it."

"What about you?"

"I have plenty of jackets. Alice just went shopping and I don't doubt that she bought me something."

"Okay," she said understanding and got out. I watched her walk away and up to her house. Before she got in she waved and smiled. That smile was going to hold me over the night before I would be able to see her again. This feeling was something new to me. I felt happy. Something I hadn't felt in this entire existence. But most of all I felt whole again. It felt good.

* * *

**You know what to do. Review and review some more. Also check out my other story. Thanks. **

**Does anyone have ideas to what Bella's costume for Alice's Halloween party can be? Send me some ideas. **


	6. Author's Note

AN

I'm so sorry!!! The past two weeks I've been on vacation. But I'll make it up to you guys by updating this weekend. I'd do it tomorrow but it's prom so... And I haven't been updating because after what happened I was going to update on Valentine's Day (thought it'd be cute) but then got unexpected plans... ;) Then the week after that I broke my collarbone snowboarding. Yeah I know lots of catastrophies. Umm anyway, I was in a sling thing and was unable to type or write, I might add. School was hella annoying because all my writing looked like chicken scratch because it was with my left hand... But that's irrelevant, I just thought I'd let you guys know that I am continueing on with the story and my other stories in fact (if you've noticed or read them...) I will be posting this on my other stories as well.

Lots of Love,

Jxoxo


End file.
